Douceur alcoolisée
by cassiewright
Summary: Version Sciles du manga kiminoaiwamienikui.


_Scott, ton cœur est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je le sais. Je ne suis pas la seule que tu aimes. Tu dois être avec la seule personne que tu aimes vraiment._

Quelle idiote cette Allison ! Je dois trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime vraiment.

Quand je vais mal, une seule personne écoute toujours mes problèmes, et n'a jamais l'air de s'ennuyer. Il a l'habitude de s'occuper de moi. C'est mon meilleur ami, Stiles Stilinski.

Me voyant au plus mal à cause de mon premier amour, Stiles m'aide à sa manière : il prend l'une des bouteilles de scotch de son père. Malheureusement, si ça le touche lui, ça ne me fait rien. Une des particularités des loups garous, nous tenons l'alcool. Mon pauvre ami s'écroule sur son lit endormi.

Plus je le regarde, moins je comprends pourquoi il n'a pas de petite amie. Il est beau. Il a la peau douce.

Pourquoi je caresse sa joue ?

Ah mince.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- un nouveau rêve avec mon Scott.

Il parle en dormant ?

- je suis si heureux de faire de nouveau ce rêve. Les caresses de Scott, je ne peux les avoir que dans un rêve. Et je ne peux te dire qu'en rêve combien je t'aime Scott. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer.

Tu ne dis rien, tu restes toujours près moi.

Ce soir, je veux te donner un beau rêve.

Je caresse tendrement ta joue gauche, tu fermes tes paupières me cachant tes magnifiques yeux noisette. Je me penche vers toi et j'effleure de mes lèvres les tiennes. Sentir ton souffle chaud me fait frissonner. Je pose mes lèvres pour un vrai contact. Nous les bougeons ensemble, comme si nous avions l'habitude de nous embrasser. Nos langues se rencontrent une première fois, puis une deuxième, ensuite c'est une danse endiablée. Quand nos bouches se séparent, tu murmure une nouvelle fois combien tu m'aimes puis tu fermes les yeux pour la nuit.

Je me couche à tes côtés tout en nous couvrant.

Il y a quelqu'un dans mon cœur et ça je viens juste de m'en rendre compte.

Je me suis endormi bercé par sa respiration, son odeur apaisante. Je me suis réveillé avant lui. J'ai passé un petit moment à le regarder réellement pour la première fois. De ses cheveux châtains qui commencent à pousser, en passant par ses lèvres en forme de cœur, la blancheur de sa peau…

Il remue, le réveil approche. Je croise son regard doré. Il a de longs cils.

- Scott ?

- salut la marmotte.

- merde, mec, désolé. Je me suis effondré ? Pas juste que tu supporte si bien l'alcool. J'ai un de c'est mal de crâne.

- je vais te chercher une aspirine.

Je ne peux contrôler mon geste et ébouriffe, presque en une caresse ses cheveux.

Quand je suis entré de nouveau dans la chambre avec un verre de lait et une aspirine, le regard gêné et les rougeurs de Stiles m'ont fait sourire. Savoir qu'il m'aime si honnêtement me rempli de bonheur. Je veux l'entendre de nouveau me dire qu'il m'aime, mais jusqu'à ce que ce moment vienne, je ferai comme si je ne le savais pas.

Les semaines ont passé, et Stiles n'a pas changé de comportement avec moi. Il reste mon ami, dans l'ombre des loups. Présent pour nous aider, faire des recherches, risquer sa vie.

Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que j'ai l'impression que tant que je serai avec lui, je ferais n'importe quoi. Et depuis ce soir là, je n'arrête pas de penser à notre baiser.

Me dira-t-il ces mots quand il sera sobre ? Notre amitié pourra-t-elle devenir une relation ?

Ce soir, Lydia fête son anniversaire. Mon hyperactif adoré est haut delà de l'excitation et ça me fait mal. Ne m'aime-t-il pas ? Alors pourquoi agis-t-il de cette façon face à cette pimbêche ?

Les soupires accompagnent ma soirée autant que les verres d'alcool descendent dans la gorge de mon ami. Je l'arrête avec qu'il ne soit malade et nous rentrons chez moi. Je l'amène dans ma chambre en le portant presque et le couche. A ma grande surprise il me retient et je tombe sur lui.

- j'en étais sûr que j'aurai encore ce rêve si je buvais.

Il me dit ça avec un sourire magnifique.

- c'est pour cela que tu as abusé de la bouteille ?

Je suis vraiment touché par ce geste, idiot certes, mais adorable.

- M'aimes-tu ?

- je t'aime. Je t'aime énormément.

Sa main droite sur ma joue gauche est si chaude. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier ce contact. Contact non solitaire, car je sens à présent ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Une nouvelle fois, nos lèvres et nos langues dansent ensembles.

- je voudrai que ce ne soit pas un rêve et que tu restes toujours avec moi.

Il ferme les yeux pour la nuit. Je le couvre et me couche à ses côtés après m'être déshabillé et changé pour la nuit.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis rien lorsque tu es sobre ? Mais, c'est pareil de mon côté je ne dis rien non plus.

Je me réveille et tombe sur son regard noisette doré. Ses joues pâles se colorent d'un joli rouge. Complètement craquant.

- Bonjour.

- 'jour Scott.

- mal à la tête ?

- non, enfin un peu, mais supportable.

Je fronce les sourcils. Sa voix est étrange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, rien.

Il détourne le regard. Il se lève. J'ai l'impression qu'il me fuit. Pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal dans la poitrine ? Pourquoi mon loup cri sa colère ?

- tu mens ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! On est ami non !

Il reste dos à moi, toujours silencieux, ça me rend dingue. Je jette mes draps, me lève et agrippe son poignet en le tournant vers moi.

- ne joue pas avec moi ! C'est le fait de te réveiller avec moi qui te gêne ? Pourtant tu m'aimes ? Non ?! Alors ça devrait…

Il pleure ?

- pardon, je suis désolé. Nous sommes tous les deux des hommes. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne voulais pas ruiner notre amitié.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurai pas dû te parler comme ça. Et puis, veux tu que je réponde à tes sentiments ?

- C'est toi qui joue à présent.

Ses larmes le rendent encore plus beau si c'est possible.

Je desserre ma prise sur son poignet, je fais glisser ma main le long de son bras, et je caresse sa nuque. J'approche mon corps du sien. Je penche mon visage vers le sien et pendant que son cerveau imagine mille scénarios, je l'embrasse tendrement.

Je ne sais pas au bout de combien de temps il se rend compte de ce qu'il se passe. Il a répondu à mon baiser.

- Je t'aime Stiles.

Il pleure encore mais un sourire orne ses lèvres.

- je t'aime aussi Scott.

Un nouveau baiser encore plus passionné.

Qu'importe ce qui m'arrivera à partir d'aujourd'hui, et comme dans le passé, si je vais mal, je n'ai qu'à me tourner vers toi pour que mon monde rayonne et qu'une douce chaleur envahit mon être.

Du jour où je t'ai rencontré, tu as pris mon cœur Stiles Stilinski.

FIN


End file.
